


your lips (know where you belong)

by komorebi4223



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Communication, Crying, Cuckolding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Minor Injuries, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Ownership, Pre-debut, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Lee Taeyong, SuperM - Freeform, Taeyong is into Baekhyun and Ten knows it, Ten is both Taeyong's boyfriend and his wingman, Threesome - M/M/M, dance practice, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: “I saw the way you looked at Baekhyun today,” came Ten’s voice from above him. Taeyong snapped his eyes open, not even realizing he’d shut them. “What’s that look for? You weren’t being sneaky about it.”“He’s working really hard,” Taeyong managed, shrinking a little at the way Ten’s eyes narrowed. “He’s very passionate, that’s all.”“And…”Taeyong scoffed. “There is no‘and’, I just think he’s working hard and I admire it.”“I’m sure that’s not the only thing you admire about Baekhyun-hyung, Taeyong.”





	1. Chapter 1

The announcement had been the product of months of secret practices and the members avoiding being seen together, except for that very first time. The rumors had spread like wildfire, bolstered by a “trusted informant” that SM Entertainment had sent forth, and the public had collectively lost their minds when the news came that SuperM, a boy group containing all of SM’s aces, was in the works and on a fast path to debut that October.

So found the members of said boy group, in one of the countless practice rooms SM Entertainment had to offer its artists. Taeyong was collapsed against the wall, back pressed against the ceiling-high mirrors. Mark was crouched next to him, scrolling through his phone idly as he quickly downed his reusable bottle of water. Taemin had left already, citing being busy as his excuse, and Kai went along with him. Ten, Baekhyun, and Lucas were running through the choreo again, from the top, as Ten gave them pointers.

“Hah, look at this comment, hyung,” Mark said, pushing his phone into Taeyong’s line of sight.

Taeyong blinked, hand coming to hold the younger’s phone steady enough to read the comment Mark had indicated.

_[+384, -92] SM must be going broke to come up with this harebrained idea for a boy group_

“You think that’s funny?” Taeyong asked, rolling his eyes and pushing the phone back toward Mark. “I’ve seen worse.”

“Huh?” Mark took back his phone, rereading the comment. His cheeks reddened, mouth stuttering out a few syllables before he finally settled. “No! Ah, that was the wrong comment. I meant _this_ one.”

_[+305, -161] Finally get to see Taeten together again. Wonder what kind of furry shit they’ll get up to this time_

“For the _last_ time, Mark, I’m _not_ a furry!” Taeyong used his entire strength to push at Mark’s shoulder and, since the boy had been crouched, he toppled over easily, both his phone and water bottle falling to the wooden floor below. His face cracked against the surface and Taeyong concealed a wince.

“Owwww! _Hyung!_”

Taeyong pressed a hand into the floor and stood, before he landed a soft kick on Mark’s thigh. “Next time you call me a furry I’m going to withhold all sustenance, Mark Lee. Dorm auntie likes me better, anyway, she’ll go right along with it and you know it.”

“That’s not fair,” Mark whined. “It wasn’t even my comment!”

“You’re a furry?”

Taeyong’s face drained of all color and he reluctantly turned to his senior at SM Entertainment, Byun Baekhyun. The man had his mouth around his own water bottle, head tilted back just slightly, Adam’s apple bobbing as he quenched his thirst.

“I’m _not_, hyung,” Taeyong said through his teeth. “The kids have a horrible sense of humor and constantly pick at me.”

A drop of water slid down Baekhyun’s mouth and the man wiped it away with the back of his hand. His eyes twinkled under the bright LED lights, locked on Taeyong’s. “Quite a handful.”

With a nod, Taeyong cleared his throat. “So, um, how’re you coming with the choreo?”

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Well, it’s difficult, but with so many amazing dancers around, we’re gonna nail it. Just gotta practice.”

“If you need some more help, just let me know. I’m not as good as Ten, obviously, but I’d still love to help out.”

Baekhyun grinned, his eyes reducing into slits with his eye smile. “Thanks, Taeyongie.”

Taeyong clamped his mouth shut. Heat blossomed on his cheeks and his ears.

“Talking about me?”

Ten approached and threw an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. He met Taeyong’s eyes, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he surveyed Taeyong’s face, before he turned to Baekhyun.

“What’d you say to get him to blush?”

Taeyong smacked Ten’s bare shoulder _hard_, eliciting a high-pitched howl of pain from Ten. “Yongie, I’m wearing a sleeveless shirt! That really hurt!”

“Cry about it,” Taeyong spat. “I’m going back.”

“See you later, hyung.” Lucas clapped him on the shoulder, the wide smile on his face showing off his perfect teeth. There was proudness in his eyes, almost like a father looking at his son, and it was weird, but that was just Lucas. “You did really great today! Go rest!”

“Don’t work too hard,” Taeyong murmured, although he knew the boy would rather overwork himself than think he was letting the team down. “You deserve rest, too, Lucas.”

“Gonna run through it a few more times and I’ll be done. Promise.”

Taeyong squeezed his shoulder and looked over to Baekhyun, who was already staring at him. Taeyong swallowed the odd tightness in his throat and said, “You should rest, too, hyung.”

Baekhyun sent Taeyong a finger gun, eyes mischievous. “Of course.”

“Don’t stop,” Ten said, breaking off into a moan. “Fuck, Yong, how are you so good at this?”

Taeyong pressed his thumbs harder into the place where Ten’s neck met his back, rubbing out the soreness. “I’ve been giving you massages for years.”

“Ugh, yeah, maybe that’s why I made you mine.”

Taeyong laughed, rubbing his thumbs in circles. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I made you mine for a lot of reasons, actually.” Ten turned over on the bed, so that he was on his side. His eyes were half-lidded from the relief of Taeyong’s massage. “You’re so sweet. You take care of people. You’re a talented rapper and dancer, and you’re really, _really_ fucking good in bed.”

Taeyong squeaked as Ten pounced, tackling Taeyong and shoving his back to the bed. Ten gripped tight around Taeyong’s wrists and pushed them into the mattress, knees on both sides of Taeyong, ass pressing down on his groin.

“I saw the way you looked at Baekhyun today,” came Ten’s voice from above him. Taeyong snapped his eyes open, not even realizing he’d shut them. “What’s that look for? You weren’t being sneaky about it.”

“He’s working really hard,” Taeyong managed, shrinking a little at the way Ten’s eyes narrowed. “He’s very passionate, that’s all.”

“And…”

Taeyong scoffed. “There is no _‘and’_, I just think he’s working hard and I admire it.”

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing you admire about Baekhyun-hyung, Taeyong.”

When Taeyong’s eyes widened, Ten grinned, looking very much like he’d just won a battle of some sort. The man leaned down to Taeyong’s face, squeezing Taeyong’s wrists tighter. Taeyong closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss. Their lips brushed together, but Ten didn’t push forward.

Taeyong opened his eyes to find Ten staring directly into his eyes.

“What if I made it happen?” Ten’s voice was barely above a whisper.

A shiver wracked Taeyong’s spine and he twisted in Ten’s grasp slightly, trying to… trying to do what, he didn’t know. Ten’s actions were so dominant that it ignited something inside him, and he found himself growing hard against Ten’s lower body.

“You like that idea,” Ten noted, rubbing himself over Taeyong’s lower body. “I can feel you getting excited. The thought of him gets you turned on, doesn’t it?”

“I’m not cheating on you,” Taeyong blurted, not daring to move. “He’s hot, I’ve always thought so, but I’m loyal to you, Ten.”

“You’re mine.” There was undeniable strength and dominance in Ten’s voice, but it was clouded with something, like he was deep in thought.

“I’m yours,” Taeyong replied automatically, no hesitation. “Always. Forever. I’m yours, Ten.”

“But…”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. Ten pulled away from his lips. As Taeyong had expected, there was a certain look on his face. Not uncertainty, but… it was like he was weighing options in his mind. “But?”

“But I’m not adverse to… whatever this is.”

“Ten…”

Ten focused on Taeyong’s face again, traveling across his lips and cheeks before meeting Taeyong’s eyes once again. The warring in his mind had ceased and he looked like a new man, alight with a realization.

“You want him? I’ll get him for you.”


	2. 19-10-22 UPDATED VER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i realized im gonna have to break this into three parts instead of two, im rlly sorry!!! i hope u all enjoy, lemme know ur thoughts ♡
> 
> 2019-10-22 UPDATE — hey so im a clown and didnt realize for over a month that i completely omitted the beginning of this chapter which means all of u had no context for the taeten fucking and dirty talk !!!! i dont think u all really minded but pls take a look at the beginning of this chapter if u happen to come back to read this before the final update

SuperM’s next practice was slated for the early morning hours, which meant that the time Taeyong had slept was next to none. Especially because Ten, whose libido knew no bounds, had kept him up all night, trying his damnedest to make  _ sure _ Taeyong struggled to walk without showing off his limp to the other members. It wasn’t like they were keeping their relationship a secret, because at least Lucas and Mark knew about it, but Taeyong hated trying to keep up appearances when his back hurt and his legs felt like jelly from the proper fucking Ten had gave him.

He tried to seem interested in the words of their choreographer and their vocal coach, who evaluated their singing whilst doing the dancing, but anyone who paid him much attention could tell that Taeyong wasn’t his normal self.

“Okay, go ahead and take a break. We’ll regroup in an hour,” said one of the staff members whose voice was so familiar to Taeyong but with his tiredness, he didn’t look up to see who it was and didn’t possess the ability to recall just from their voice.

“A bit sore, are we?” Ten announced, sounding way too satisfied and smug for Taeyong’s liking this early in the morning, when the sun had just begun rising.

Taeyong bit back his retort, yanking the strings on his sweatshirt so that the hood closed tight around his face, pressing his bangs into his eyebrows almost uncomfortably. He was sitting down, trying his hardest to wake up enough to get practice going as well as he liked, when Baekhyun collapsed next to him.

Their shoulders knocked together and Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice the way Taeyong’s entire body tensed. Up close, Baekhyun smelled like expensive cologne and Taeyong could see a sheen of sweat on the tan skin of his neck. The man ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the mirror as he breathed heavily.

Taeyong looked up to Ten, only to find him already watching Taeyong and Baekhyun’s interaction closely, narrowed eyes barely visible beyond the brim of his baseball cap.

“Did you push yourself too hard yesterday?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed and he pouted his lower lip. “That’s no good, Taeyong. We’re going to be really busy and overworked for the next bit. If you’re not feeling up to it, it’ll be really hard for you.”

“I know,” was all Taeyong said, but Ten had other plans.

“Taeyong’s sore from something  _ other _ than work, hyung.”

There was a long moment of silence between the three, where Taeyong vividly imagined ways of killing his boyfriend and Baekhyun seemed too stunned to break the silence.

It stretched on so long that Taeyong thought Baekhyun might not answer at all, until he swallowed, looking off to where Lucas and Kai were messing around in the corner, and said, “Oh, I… see.”

Taeyong held in his wince and stared pointedly at the floor between his legs, lips between his teeth.

“Yong.” Ten’s voice shocked Taeyong enough to have him snap his gaze up to the younger, a question in his eyes. “Let’s go. I wanna show you something before practice starts again.”

“Huh?” Taeyong’s eyes moved to the side and caught Baekhyun’s gaze, which was trained on him again, eyes unreadable. Taeyong’s cheeks warmed and he jumped to his feet clumsily, almost biffing it in the process. “O-Oh, yeah! Um. See you later, hyung.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbled, sounding distracted. “See you later, Taeyong.”  
  
  


༄

  
  
The heavy bass of their debut song echoed in the closet, along with the rhythmic slapping of skin-on-skin and Taeyong’s heavy pants.

Ten had taken him to the closest place they could find where they wouldn’t be seen, which happened to be a supply closet. After a little foreplay, they’d quickly found themselves in the same position they’d used this morning, with a few minor changes: Taeyong bent over, ass up, grabbing at whatever he could get his hands on, while Ten pounded him so hard he felt like he would split in half. He settled for bracing his hands on the wall, knees pressing painfully into the concrete floor.

“You’re—” _ slap _ “—so—” _ slap _ “—fucking—” _ slap _ “—dirty!”

“A-Ah, Ten!” Taeyong bit his lip, swallowing the moan that’d threatened to leave him just then. His eyes were unfocused and he could barely see through the wetness that had clouded his eyes, so he squeezed them shut. His body lurched forward with another strong thrust from Ten and he couldn’t hold back his cry of pleasure. “I-I can’t…”

Ten’s hand pumped Taeyong slowly, lazily, as he used all his strength to thrust into Taeyong, biting and sucking the juncture of Taeyong’s shoulder and licking when he was pleased with how the mark looked.

It wouldn’t be long at all before Taeyong came, and Ten knew it too, because the sadistic asshole pulled his hand away from Taeyong’s cock and ceased all movement inside him.

“Don’t think you should cum,” Ten whispered, like a secret. “You’re probably thinking about Baekhyun right now, so why should I reward you?”

Wetness streaked down Taeyong’s cheeks and he couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that left him. He pushed himself further onto Ten, afraid the man would pull out and he’d be left empty, clenching at nothing. “No, Ten…”

“Would you let Baekhyun fuck you like I fuck you? Would you let him cum in you? Till you’re leaking with his seed? Would you want him to plug you up like you like me to do? Wanna be filled? Wanna keep him inside for as long as you can?”

Taeyong’s responding moan was the loudest yet, something that could definitely be heard over the music. The thought of Baekhyun fucking him hard like Ten was doing, using him, dumping his cum inside and leaving it there, _ forcing _Taeyong to keep it inside, was too much. He almost came from just the thought. He pulled one hand from the wall and used his thumb to circle the end of his cockhead, before cuffing himself fully and yanking messily at himself.

“Slut,” Ten growled, squeezing Taeyong’s hips so hard Taeyong was sure there was going to be bruises. He gasped. “You’re such a fucking _slut_, Taeyong. Your hole is meant to be used, meant for guys like me and Baekhyun to fuck into and pleasure ourselves with how we please. You’re just a hole, a little cocksleeve, wet and inviting to any cock that’s shoved your way.”

“Please,” Taeyong begged. “I’m—I want to cum, Ten. Let me come, take me there. I wanna cum so bad…”

“Greedy bitch,” Ten snarled, but punctuated it with a harsh thrust. Taeyong’s hand fell from his cock as he braced himself on his elbows, cheek pressed harshly into the cool floor. “You just take and take. Your hole sucks me in. You can’t help it. You were made for this, weren’t you? Made for me and my cock.”

Ten began a steady pace again and Taeyong was really crying now, so grateful for the movement that he pushed back into every snap of Ten’s hips against his own. “Made for you,” Taeyong cried, “I’m all for you, always, forever.”

“Baekhyun might fuck you,” Ten started, voice breathy and low. Ten’s hand came to hold the back of Taeyong’s neck, pushing him into the ground even further. “But you’re always going to be mine. You belong to me, Lee Taeyong. He can fuck you but I _ own _ you.”

The noises that left Taeyong’s mouth were unintelligible garbles of words and syllables. There was a circle of drool pooling on the rough concrete beside Taeyong’s mouth, he could feel it, and he felt disgusted with himself at how much the situation aroused him. Ten knew just what to do to turn on Taeyong more than he’d ever thought was possible.

“Cum,” Ten ordered, squeezing the back of Taeyong’s neck. “Before I change my mind. Cum.”

Taeyong nodded hastily, the movement rubbing his cheek across the concrete painfully, and moved one of his arms out from under himself to grab at his cock.

Ten slapped his hand away before Taeyong could even get a pump in, and said, “No. Cum from me only. You can do that, can’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Good boy.” Ten moved his hand from the back of Taeyong’s neck to grip around Taeyong’s hair. He pulled the strands a little, earning a shriek from Taeyong, and then pushed his face into the ground when Taeyong tried to adjust his position. “Now you better hurry.”

Ten’s pace turned lethal and Taeyong took it the best he could, crying out at every snap of the man’s hips against him. Ten’s cock was deep inside him, filling him, pounding him hard every time, and the sensation was just too much for Taeyong. His orgasm hit him hard and Ten fucked him through it, until he was shaking from overstimulation.

There were a few scuffs as Ten raised to his feet, shoes dragging against the concrete. “Get up, Yong,” Ten said. “Blow me.”

“No, inside,” Taeyong whispered. “You can cum in me.”

“Later, baby. We have practice and it’ll be too messy.”

Taeyong pouted as Ten took Taeyong’s hand and pulled him so that he was kneeling. The position put him right in front of Ten’s erection and Taeyong didn’t waste time in playing with it before taking it in his mouth.

Ten sighed, hands finding Taeyong’s hair again and holding him there. “I love your mouth.”

Taeyong hummed in response, moving his head forward and relaxing his throat until his nose pressed into the skin of Ten’s navel. He had a lot of practice and taking Ten’s cock fully was no problem. He knew Ten liked it best that way, to be enveloped in the wet heat of Taeyong’s mouth and throat.

Taeyong pulled away, back down to the end of Ten’s cock, and sucked around the head before deepthroating the man again. He did this a few more times before Ten took control and fucked into his mouth, hands pulling relentlessly at the strands of Taeyong’s hair. The pain did something to Taeyong and he felt his cock twitch in interest where it lay soft against his upper thigh.

“I’m gonna cum,” Ten warned. “Swallow it.”

Taeyong tried to nod but it was pointless, and he waited patiently as Ten thrust inside his mouth a few more times before he pulled himself out save for the head of his cock. Taeyong immediately suckled his mouth around it, swirling his tongue, pressing it flat against Ten’s sensitive tip. When he made eye contact with Ten while his mouth was around his tip, Ten came and Taeyong took it all inside his mouth. He waited until Ten was done and had pulled his cock out of his mouth before he blinked his lashes at Ten and swallowed it, showing off his empty mouth when he was done.

“Good boy,” Ten praised, petting Taeyong’s hair and using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear on Taeyong’s cheek. “You’re so good at sucking cock.”

Taeyong grinned up at him. “I love it.”

“I know you do, baby.” Ten gave him a sweet smile and helped him up off the floor, hand steady on Taeyong’s arm. His focus shifted to Taeyong’s face and Ten tilted his head to the side, looking a little guilty. “Does your cheek hurt? Ah, shit, it’s really rough in here. Sorry, Taeyong.”

“It’s fine,” Taeyong assured him. “You know I like the pain.”

“It’s kinda scraped up, though.” Ten ran his fingers over Taeyong’s wound gently and Taeyong couldn’t hold back his wince. “Maybe we should go back and get it treated?”

“What am I gonna say, huh?” Taeyong asked, incredulous. “_‘Excuse me, can you treat my cheek that got scuffed up from being shoved into the concrete floor while my boyfriend destroyed my ass?’ _”

Ten pressed the side of his fist to his mouth, trying and failing to cover the laugh that’d left him. “That makes me sound pretty powerful.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong said. “We’re just gonna go into the practice room and then we’ll… I don’t know. Lie. Something. Or just ignore it. Gimme your hat and I’ll pull it low over my face. Maybe they won’t notice.”

“Baekhyun will notice.”

Taeyong furrowed his brows. “I highly doubt that, Ten. He’s gonna be too involved with the choreo and messing around with the other members to notice me.”

“_Okay_,” came Ten’s sarcastic reply. “You really think he’s not gonna notice, Yong? His eyes practically _ never _ leave you. He wants you so bad it’s almost funny.”

“You’re just saying that.” Taeyong rubbed the back of his neck, face heating immediately even with his denial.

“Nah.” Ten shook his head, pulling off his ball cap and fitting it on Taeyong’s head. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Ten tucking strands of Taeyong’s hair behind his ears. When he was done, he leaned forward and kissed Taeyong long and hard. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“You really think he wants me?” Taeyong asked quietly, eyes still closed, lips a hair’s breadth away from Ten’s. “You’re not just saying it because you know I want it?”

“I promise,” Ten whispered. “And I’m going to allow it to happen, because I love you and the thought of you with Baekhyun somehow turns me on, too. But… I have one condition.”

“What’s that?”

Ten closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was gentle, slow. Taeyong almost lost himself in it until Ten let out a sigh, pulling away with a short peck.

“Don’t kiss him.” Ten’s dark eyes were locked on Taeyong. “I’m fine with fucking, because it doesn’t have to involve feelings, but… I don’t think I could handle it if you kiss him, Taeyong.”

Taeyong was quiet for a moment, staring into Ten’s eyes. “I understand.”

“I love you. I want you to be happy. But I want you to promise not to let him kiss you, or initiate it. Is that okay? Can we agree on that?”

“I promise, Ten,” Taeyong said with complete honesty. “No kissing. My lips are only for you. I’m more than okay with that.”

“Thank you.” Ten’s voice was unusually vulnerable. “Thank you, Yongie.”

“I love you, Ten,” Taeyong said. “I’ll always be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-22 UPDATE — hey so im a clown and didnt realize for over a month that i completely omitted the beginning of this chapter which means all of u had no context for the taeten fucking and dirty talk !!!! i dont think u all really minded but pls take a look at the beginning of this chapter if u happen to come back to read this before the final update

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223)
> 
> i would love to know your thoughts! thank you so much for reading~


End file.
